


White Walls

by Shadow01



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow01/pseuds/Shadow01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is put in an asylum where he is sharing a room with someone you don't want to look in the eye. Follow Jason's terrifying adventure behind the WHITE WALLS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls

He was a happy person. Ask anyone and they'd probably say that he was sweet, smart, cheerful and reliable. He was always made fun of and only had a few friends. Why, you may ask, was this cheerful boy put behind the white walls? Well he wasn't always happy and cheerful. He'd put on an act and a fake smile.  
Everyone would fall for it but, in all reality he was lonely, unloved, and depressed. Maybe it was his ex-boyfriend walking around with a girl or maybe it's just his haunted nightmares that plague his every thought of happiness. Its only a matter of time before this boy snaps. Can anyone fix this broken boy?


End file.
